Agent Logan
by GrimD.Reaper
Summary: AU. Garfield M. Logan an Agent under United Sates most ruthless high ranking government official travel the world, collects enemies, hero's, villains deepest secrets. Eliminates those he was commanded to with out mercy or hesitation. A shape-shifter like no other; united with the worlds armies, hero's, villains alike against worlds conquering shape-shifter race and Trigons armies.


The world has changed from it once green and blue planet to the fire, lave waste land of hell on Earth in a blink of an eye. Only a handful of beings on Earth weren't a stone statue.

"Report agent … Agent Logan Report." The voice of a lady in micro-phone was beginning to sound worry. "DAMMIT Garfield Answer me!" She all but yelled with worry.

The micro-phone was lifted off the ground "Fo..forgive me madam…Reporting in." A voice of young man that was struggling to catches his breath and form sentences through the pain that was inflicted on him. "This is Agent Logan Reporting in; the creature responsible for current world condition is known as Trigon the Terrible or Skaath, an inter-dimensional Demon Lord. I successfully closed all but one portal that this Trigon open to release his armies and gain the rest of his power through; the last one is somewhere over California…most likely over Jump City." The young man stepped out the shadows; reveling himself in the open field that once held the great forest of Amazon. He stood six feet; looked be around seventeen year old with well define muscle that wrapped around his lean athletic body. The most surprising thing… or not depending how you look at it was that he was green from head to toe.

One of his green fingers was placed on the Micro-phone in his left elfish ear, the other hand held his bleeding side and his face structure held a hard jaw line that matched the smirk he was wearing. The smirk grew into a more pride and joy smirk as he looked down upon the six fallen demons "Upon closing the recent portal in The Amazon Rainforest, six demons that are part of Trigons Seven Sins, his sons attempted to stop me. The current six unconscious sins are Greed; Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath… Pride from what I have gathered from Envy was the one who was sacrifice to open the portal for Trigon, she goes by the name Raven."

"It appears you were right about her being part of a prophecy then; can you teleport back to base?" Women asked

"Yes" Agent Logan responded without missing a beat.

"Good; take the demons with you; we'll need them for information to fix this mess." She spoke with venom towards the end.

"On it, be there in ten." Agent Logan said as he cuffs the demons in iron cuffs then ties them together. He gathers his self, by taking three deep breaths before beginning to transform into his demonic form. Unlike the ones he just recently fought his form had no horns and had a tail with fork like end that wrapped around his waist twice. Like most demons; his hand held claws that could cut through concrete and his hair grew pass his shoulder but his hair shimmers green in the light. When his transformation was complete he stood six four with slightly more muscle mass, still green but with four green glowing eyes, the form was intimidating to say the least.

Wasting no time, he gathers the demons in magic bubble before opening a portal back to the main base where his commander waits. Looking back at the fire and lave waste land with great anger in his eyes, he lifted one hand in the air before uttering a few words under his breath. Like lighting, a green energy shot out towards a fallen burnt tree and within seconds it straightens upwards and grew over five hundred feet tall and hundred feet wide. The braches expanded outwards coving an acre under its shadow; a thousand feet radios around the tree grew tall rich green grass. And with a soft smile, he stepped with the demons through the portal.

And there she stands; an African descent women in her late forties that held confidence and respect. Those who look into her eyes only see a cold emotionless eyes staring back at them; but when those eyes land upon Agent Logan. They were filled with pride as a mother would look upon her child. Agent Logan eyes held that similar cold and emotionless look; but would fill with respect and love for the women in front of him. Amanda Blake Waller; high ranking government official with political connection, who created Suicide Squad and had a hand in Project Cadmus, she formed and held the commanding position of Checkmate or also known as the Agency and she is the director of A.R.G.U.S. Most imported position to her was being the guardian of Garfield Mark Logan; a bloody, beaten orphan alter human child she found locked up in a cage during a covert ops. Ever since then she held the responsibilities to take care and train him, he soon became her greatest agent and bodyguard.

"Put those demons in separate cells, I'll deal with them later." Commander Waller commanded and without flinching Agent Logan open six portals for six different cells, one by one the demons were tossed in them. "You look like shit." She comments after looking at him with worry as she gathers depth of the wounds he had.

With deep chuckle he replied "I sure do feel like it commander."

"Heal yourself, your going to need to be at full strength face Trigon. First what can you do about turning the crew back into flesh and blood?" she asked looking at crew she commander that was turn into stone along with almost everyone else on the planet by Trigon. Logan used two hands reverse Trigon's spell in the room; with all but one portal close. Reversing his spell wasn't so hard anymore; it took a great amount of energy to protect him and Amanda from the first blast. Once crew were unfrozen and updated about the current situation by Commander Waller; they had screens up and going that shows a bird eye view from small drone jets. The drone reaches Jump City less than half an hour; the once blue ocean was now an ocean of lava. Sitting on the known Titan Tower like it was throne was the red skin, white hair being known as Trigon. Judging by the video he was at least a three hundred feet tall, three sets of red eyes looked down upon what appears to be the titans and surprisingly Death Stroke The Terminator. They were fighting the demon lord; pushing him back and it appears to inflicting some pain to him.

Once glance from Commander Waller, Agent Logan knew his orders and follow them even though he wasn't at full strength. Teleporting in the shadow near the fight, he could see Deathstroke cut off one of the Demons horns with a fire axe that had ancient runes symbols on them, while other titans hit him with blue cannon beams that came from Cyborg, green energy beam from the Tamaranian and explosive from Robin. There standing back from the fight was a child looking Raven, Trigons Pride Sin watching with fear and shock. Yet the Agent could smell her hope start to rise; feel the power lurking beneath her fear but wasn't breaking through. She needs a push, a jump start with her power. Carefully Logan avoided giving his presence away when he sent all the energy he could into Raven; not only did her power broke through but she return to her true age, clothed in white.

Within a few moments; Raven rise in the air, shielding her friends and speaking to Trigon about where her true families lies and how he is nothing to her before consuming him in white mystic energy and sending him back to his hellish prison dimension. Once he was sent back, the white energy engulfed the planet returning it like Trigon was never there. Agent Logan was called back; before he stepped through the portal back to home base he could see Raven hugging Robin. Her eyes were closed facing him; her scent forcedly made him freeze and when she opens her eyes. She was staring at him, at that moment the Beast awoken from his slumbering deep within his soul. A deadly form of creature that has no limit; no reason but its instinct and had no master but only the one he imprint on, his mate, his blood mate, his soul mate. The Whites Eyes Beast Has Imprinted.


End file.
